


Butt Plugs and Edible Underwear

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the aiholidaybash 2009 on livejournal.</p>
<p>Prompt: Kris buys Adam and Katy each a "very special" and personal Christmas gift. But somehow their gifts accidentally get switched! Kris has a difficult time explaining to both why he gave Adam red see-through lacy lingerie (w/edible panties) and Katy the Super Duper Maximum All-Day Pleasure Butt Plug (with the note on the card saying "for when I can't be with you"). Make this funny and/or sexy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt Plugs and Edible Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRADAMBOMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRADAMBOMB/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Merry Christmas Adam. I got you something very special.” I grin as I hand him the neatly wrapped box.

I watch in delight as he rips at the rainbow-colored paper. He makes quick work of the paper leaving it in a heap on the floor and uses his nails to pry open the box. Adam truly is a big kid at Christmas. He even went so far as to paint his nails red and green for the occasion. A confused look crosses his features.

“Kris, you didn’t wrap these yourself, did you?”

“Umm no, I put yours and Katy’s presents in boxes and took them to my mom to wrap. She wraps them so much better than I do.”

“Did you label the boxes before she wrapped them so you could tell which present was which?”

“No, I kept yours in my right hand and Katy’s in my left. Why do you ask?”

“Well as lovely as I’m sure I would look in this very see-through lacy number and these edible undies, they are a tad bit small.”

My mind slowly processes the words that fall from Adam’s mouth and I can feel the blood draining from my face. I suddenly feel very nauseous.

“So if you have Katy’s gift that means she must have yours.”

“You look disturbed by this.”

“Yes, my wife is about to open a green glow-in-the-dark Super Duper Maximum All-Day Pleasure Butt Plug in front of her parents! Where the hell is my cell phone?” I can hear the hysterics in my own voice.

Adam can’t get a word out through frenzied laughter that has consumed him. He only manages to point at the bar where my cell phone is sitting. 

“Damn it Adam, this isn’t funny! Though Katy may understand and condone our relationship her parents won’t! Did I forget to mention that I also included a card that says ‘for all those times I can’t be with you’? That will go over _really_ great with the in-laws.”

I quickly jump up to snatch my phone selecting Katy’s number before I hit the call button. I wait impatiently as her ringback tone plays in my ear. She thinks it’s funny to use Aerosmith’s ‘Dude Looks Like a Lady’ as a nod to Adam’s love for wearing makeup and woman’s clothing. They both find this little inside joke hilarious, but right now all I want to do is shove a watermelon in Steven Tyler’s mouth. God knows it would fit.

“Hello.” Katy’s drowsy voice floats to my ears.

“Katy, _please_ tell me you haven’t opened Christmas presents yet.”

“No Kris you just woke me up. In my family we like to sleep in on Christmas morning.”

“Oh thank God!”

“Why?”

“I accidentally mixed up your gift with Adam’s. Under no circumstances should you open that box in front of your family.

“So Adam has my present, and I have his?”

“Yes.”

“What exactly did you get Adam?”

“A butt plug, you know for those times when I can’t be there for him, so please go get that box and hide it. Tell your family that I forgot to take your present out of my suitcase.”

“Alright Kris.” I can hear the fit of giggles leave her mouth. I hear her take a deep breath to calm herself before she speaks again. “On one condition though. I want to see that butt plug in action.”

“I’m fairly sure that Adam won’t mind you watching. Though at the moment he is almost hyperventilating with laughter about this whole situation.”

“I’m sure he is, send him my love. I love you too Kris and now I’m off to go rescue your butt again.”

Before I can say another word the line drops.

“Hey Adam, we now owe Katy a show. She wants to see your present in action.”

Still giggling, Adam gives me a thumbs-up.

I guess in a few days it will be a very Merry Christmas to me. How could it get any better than my two lovers in the same room with sex involved? So maybe the rest of the year won’t be a complete loss after all.

Adam has finally calmed enough to speak. He looks at me with an almost wicked smile.

“Hey I’m game for giving your woman a show, but she’s gotta show off her present for me too.”


End file.
